Radar has many and varied uses. As an example, frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar is useful in automotive and industrial applications, among others. The sensitivity of the radar is normally an important feature. Sensitivity refers to the ability of the radar reliably to detect objects that produce a weak radar return. However, the higher the sensitivity of the radar receiver, the more susceptible it is to interference. For example, a spur resulting from a modulation of the power supply can potentially be detected as a true object, resulting in a false alarm. Prior art approaches to mitigating the effects of spurs typically employ external spur mitigation schemes, for example, dithering the power supply.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide for a high sensitivity radar with integrated interference mitigation.